Von Helden, Elfen und Barbaren
by May20
Summary: Starfleet gibt einen Maskenball. Als was sich unsere Helden wohl verkleiden? Und wird Jim es schaffen, Spock mitzuschleifen? Shortstory in zwei Kapiteln
1. Chapter 1

Mal wieder bin ich herum gereist, ohne Möglichkeit, die schönen angefangenen Stories weiter zu schreiben. Aber wie immer konnte ich es nicht lassen und aus Spaß habe ich einen Zweiteiler geschrieben, den ich gerne mit Euch teilen möchte.

Viel Spaß!

- Kapitel 1 -

„…und überhaupt, was haben Sie die letzten drei Tage mit Ihrem Landurlaub gemacht? Uhura war die ganze Zeit an Bord der Enterprise und hat dabei geholfen den Universalübersetzer auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen."

„Was veranlasst Sie zu der Annahme, dass der Lt. und ich keinen getrennten Aktivitäten nachgehen, Sir?"

Jim streckte den Kopf aus der Wascheinheit, Wasser tropfte von seiner Wange und den Spitzen seines blonden Haares. Spock stand noch immer, wo er ihn gerade zurück gelassen hatte, im Wohn- und Schlafbereich seines Quartiers. So weit wie möglich vom Hygieneraum, nur einen Schritt von der Quartierstür entfernt. Stocksteif.

Unverbesserlich. Jim zog sich wieder zurück unter das warme Wasser.

„Sie haben Recht, rief er. Sie begleiten Lt. Uhura heute Abend nicht einmal zum Ball, nicht wahr?" rief er aus der Duscheinheit heraus.

„Korrekt, Sir."

„Was? Sie kommen mit?" hakte Kirk überrascht nach.

Spock würde niemals verstehen, warum Menschen auf negative Fragen, immer eine Verneinung erwarteten. Eine Bestätigung einer verneinten Frage blieb noch immer eine Verneinung. Wie in der Mathematik. Minus und Plus blieb nun mal Minus.

"Nein. Zudem möchte ich meinen Protest zum Ausdruck bringen, Captain," Jim trocknete mit einem Handtuch das feuchte Haar, als er aus der Dusche stieg.

Um den Halbvulkanier nicht auch noch mit seiner völligen Nacktheit zu konfrontieren, wickelte Jim sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte. Als er aus dem Hygienebereich trat, verzog Spock keine Mine, auch wenn der Captain wusste, dass sein erster Offizier es vorzog, sich nicht zu weit in die Privatsphäre anderer vorzuwagen

"Kommen Sie, Spock. Das ist nur ein Kostümball. Haben Sie sich nicht so."

Jim ging barfuss zu seinem Bett, wo sein Kostüm bereits ausgebreitet lag. Absolut cool! Er hatte das Spidey-Kostüm schon seit Jahren nicht mehr angehabt. Hoffentlich passte es noch. In liebevoller Erinnerung an die Highschool strich er über den glatten, glänzenden Stoff.

"Sir, als Ihr erster Offizier habe ich für Ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen. Eine Morddrohung ist ernst zu nehmen," hakte Spock nach und Jim verdrehte die Augen.

Wer um Himmels Willen würde schon einen Starfleetcaptain auf einer Föderationsveranstaltung angreifen, überlegte Jim. Um ehrlich zu sein, machte ihm die Drohung, die er heute Morgen erhalten hatte, wenig Sorgen. Spock dagegen, war sofort auf die Enterprise zurückgekehrt, als er davon Wind bekommen hatte.

"Jim, Spock."

"Wie bitte?"

"Wenn wir inoffiziell sind, nennen Sie mich doch bitte Jim," wie oft sollte er den Vulkanier noch daran erinnern?

"Ich bin in offizieller Angelegenheit hier, Sir. Es ist nur logisch, Sie dann auch korrekt anzureden," widersprach Spock.

Jim verdrehte die Augen, verkniff sich aber das Kopfschütteln.

"Pavel wird ebenfalls auf dem Kostümball sein, Spock. Genauso wie der Rest der Brückencrew," plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf. "Mit Ausnahme von Ihnen, Spock," er drehte sich um und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn, aber er konnte es einfach nicht lassen weiter zu gängeln. "Warum kommen Sie eigentlich nicht mit?"

"Der Sinn hinter dieser Veranstaltung hat sich mir nicht eröffnet."

"Der Sinn dahinter, ist Spaß zu haben, in eine andere Rolle zu schlüpfen. Gleichzeitig kann man Kontakte pflegen auf einer weitaus informelleren Ebene, als bei anderen Veranstaltungen üblich," Kirk konnte sich denken, dass es nicht gerade zu den bevorzugten Aktivitäten von Spock gehörte, sich zu verkleiden und unter die Leute zu mischen.

Aber er selbst fände das außerordentlich interessant. In Gedanken traf Jim eine erlesene Auswahl an Kostümen, in denen er sich seinen ersten Offizier der Reihe nach vorstellte. Als eine Federboa und ein Charleston-Kostüm aus den 20ern involviert wurden, presste er das Kichern zurück und verdrängte schnell das Bild in seinem Kopf. Wohin würde das sonst noch führen?

"Ich habe eine Idee, Spock. Warum kommen Sie nicht mit. Dann können Sie sicher gehen, dass alles glatt läuft," bot Jim schnell an, bevor Spock den Sinn hinter dem gerade dargelegten Sinn der Veranstaltung in Frage stellen konnte.

Die Antwort war eine hochgezogene, wohl geschwungene Augenbraue. Jim nahm sein Spiderman-Kostüm und verzog sich wieder in der Hygieneeinheit, um sich umzuziehen.

"Das wäre unangebracht."

"Ach ja? Was meinen Sie? Sie waren doch auch schon auf anderen Veranstaltungen."

"Falls es Ihnen entgangen sein sollte, es handelt sich dabei um einen Kostümball, Captain."

Natürlich war es Jim nicht entgangen, schließlich zog er sich gerade um. Er vermutete diese Aussage stellte einen weniger erfolgreichen Versuch Spocks dar, menschlichen Sarkasmus nachzuahmen.

"Und weiter?"

"In meiner Kultur pflegt man nicht, sich zu maskieren. Eine Verleumdung seiner selbst ist unlogisch."

Jim war mit seiner Kostümwahl zufrieden. Der Anzug saß tadellos und unterstrich seine Oberkörpermuskulatur.

Der heutige Abend war viel versprechend, amüsant zu werden. Er schlenderte wieder zurück zu seinem Bett, wo Schuhe und Maske lagen. Es entging ihm nicht, dass Spock ihn dabei musterte. Es musste das erste Mal sein, dass er jemanden in Verkleidung sah, überlegte Jim.

"Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal," meinte er nur leichthin.

Als er sein Kostüm um die roten Schuhe erweitert hatte und ein weiteres Kommentar ausblieb, stand Jim auf und besah sich Spock von oben bis unten. Eigentlich war da schon genug Potential. Wäre der Spidey-Anzug nicht zu klein gewesen, Jim hätte ihn sich darin durchaus vorstellen können... zumindest... Spocks Körper. Wenn es zu seinem vulkanischen Aussehen kam, hätte er die Maske den ganzen Abend auflassen müssen, um als der echte Spiderman durchgehen zu können. Nein, das war es nicht. Jim stützte nachdenklich sein Kinn in die Hand und Spock legte darauf den Kopf etwas schief, als er erkannte, dass der Captain etwas im Schilde führte.

"Ich finde die Idee ist gar nicht mal schlecht," überlegte Jim laut und wenn Spock nicht durch und durch vulkanisch erzogen worden wäre, er wäre wohl misstrauisch einen Schritt zurück gewichen.

Zum reinen Selbstschutz!

"Welche Idee?" fragte er stattdessen nüchtern.

"Sie sollten uns auf die Party begleiten, Spock. Nur um sicher zu gehen, verstehen Sie? Ich meine... es ist immerhin eine Morddrohung!" tat Jim plötzlich übertrieben besorgt.

Ich werde diese menschlichen Possen nie verstehen, überlegte Spock, den der Wechsel von absoluter Ignoranz über die Drohung zu plötzlicher Besorgnis verwirrte. Aber immerhin nahm Kirk die Situation nun ernst.

Einen Augenblick zögerte er, bevor er antwortete.

"Wenn Sie meinen," brachte er völlig nüchtern heraus, auch wenn er nicht verstand, was in dem anderen vorging.

"Fein, dann lassen Sie mich ein paar Kontakte nutzen, wir finden schon etwas für Sie," klatschte Jim die Hände zusammen und war schon auf dem Weg zur nächsten Konsole.

Das war es! Jetzt wusste Spock, warum Jim auf einmal so versessen darauf war, dass er mitkam.

"Sir, gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie sich auf ein Kostüm für mich beziehen?"

"Korrekt," antwortete Jim knapp.

"Das wird nicht nötig s..."

"Ach was," unterbrach Jim ihn. "Natürlich wird es das. Sie fallen sonst auf wie ein bunter Hund. Zudem wird es Ihnen helfen, sich in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren."

"Ich bin da, um Ihren Schutz zu gewährleisten. Eine Verkleidung ist kontraproduktiv."

"Ach ja? Spock! Je weniger sie als mein Bodyguard auffallen, desto unvorsichtiger wird der Täter sein," argumentierte Jim, auch wenn er nicht an einen Zwischenfall glaubte.

Tatsächlich fand Spock kein Gegenargument mehr.

"Ihre Logik ist korrekt," musste er zugeben.

"Wunderbar. Ich weiß schon ganz genau, was zu Ihnen passt. Lassen Sie mich nur machen, Spock."

Der Halbvulkanier sagte nichts zu seiner Einschätzung von Jims Behauptung. Wenigstens, so überlegte er bei sich, würde Nyota sich darüber freuen, dass er dem Ereignis beiwohnte. Sie schien vorhin sehr unzufrieden gewesen zu sein, als er ihr eröffnet hatte, dass er nicht beabsichtigte, am Ball teilzunehmen. Wenn auch lediglich als Sicherheitsbeauftragter.

STSTST

Der Saal war riesig und festlich geschmückt mit goldenen Girlanden. Hell erstrahlte der neumodische Raum mit seinen hellen Wänden und den vielen, vielen Lichtern.

Musik spielte, ein großes Orchester war für den heutigen Abend engagiert worden. Um ihn herum tanzten Helden, Fratzen, Monster, exotische Schönheiten, unterhielten sich, lachten.

Pille musste zugeben, die Sternenflotte verstand etwas davon, solche Veranstaltungen auszurichten. Dennoch fühlte er sich fehl am Platze. Seine Abneigung war auch der Grund, warum er sich nicht auf diesen Ball einließ. Er war denkbar einfach gekleidet gekommen, im einzigen guten Anzug, den er besaß. In zivil.

Man konnte nicht sagen, dass Leonard McCoy in diesem Anzug nichts hermachte. Im Gegenteil, der schwarze, matte Stoff fiel in perfekter Linie an ihm herab, hob seine männlichen Schultern hervor. Darunter trug er lässiger Weise ein schlichtes dunkelblaues T-Shirt. Nicht nur eine junge Dame drehte sich um, einen kurzen Blick riskierend, musternd, lächelnd.

Nein, Leonard sah stattlich an jenem Abend aus. Er passte nur nicht in diese Gesellschaft von Narren. Das einzige Utensil, das die Kluft zwischen den Verkleideten und ihm verwinden sollte, war ein spitzer bunter Papphut, den er auf dem Kopf trug.

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg über die Tanzfläche auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Raumes, wo sich – wie er wohl wusste – die Bar befand. Er verabscheute alkoholische Räusche, aber das hier war nicht ohne Alkohol zu ertragen.

Sich an einem Dinosaurier mit riesigem Hinterteil vorbei zwängend erreichte er endlich sein Ziel und bestellte ein Glas Whiskey.

Der erste Schluck tat unsäglich gut und er schloss erleichternd die Augen, als er das flüchtige Aroma in seinem Mund wahrnahm. Wunderbar herb und samtig.

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn wieder in den Raum zurück gleiten und hinter sich blicken. Und er sah in zwei große silberne Augen, rot umrandet.

„Jim," stöhnte er, aber innerlich war er froh, endlich jemanden zu treffen, der eine Unterhaltung wert war. „Hat dich der vulkanische Goblin endlich gehen lassen?"

Jim zog sich die Maske vom Gesicht - sein Haar war völlig verwuschelt, unterstrich seine ohnehin markanten Gesichtszüge - und grinste McCoy an. Der Arzt musterte seinen Freund und Captain und hob die Brauen.

„Etwas Engeres hast du nicht zur Hand gehabt?" fragte er sarkastisch.

„Goblin," schien Jim noch immer seinem vorherigen Kommentar nachzuhängen. „Goblin. Nein, das trifft es nicht, Leonard. Rate noch mal."

Pille überlegte, ob er sein Glas besser wegstellen oder es in einem Zug leeren und sich das nächste bestellen sollte, denn er verstand Jims Gedankengang überhaupt nicht.

„Was raten, Jim."

Jim fiel in einen Lachanfall, aus dem er sich nur mit Mühe wieder fassen konnte und stützte sich auf Pilles Schulter. Als er endlich fertig war, sich zu biegen, wischte er sich eine Träne aus dem Auge.

„Sag mal, was stellst du eigentlich dar?" fragte er schließlich.

Pille verdrehte die Augen.

„Einen Psychopaten, kurz vorm Durchdrehen."

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern und bestellte sich einen Jack Daniels.

„Ich dachte schon, ich muss den ganzen Abend nur mit Scotty und Chekov hier rumhängen. Du solltest sie seh…" Leonard verschlug es glatt den Atem, als er seinen Augen nicht traute.

Er blinzelte gegen die vielen bunten Lichter an und verengte seine Augen zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen, durch die tanzende Menge spähend.

Nein! Das war doch nicht… Nein!

„Jim," er schüttelte unsicher den Kopf, sich fragend, ob er Halluzinationen hatte. „Ist das dort hinten…"

Jim drehte sich um und sah, wie der Halbvulkanier sich durch die tanzende Menge kämpfte, so wenig Körperkontakt wie möglich herstellend. Aber das war ziemlich aussichtslos. Schlimmer noch musste es aber für ihn sein, dass sich alle Leute um ihn herum zu ihm umdrehten und ihn entgeistert anstarrten.

„Oh, ja," Jim schnappte sich das Glas von der Bar und nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck. „Passend nicht?"

Pille konnte sein Starren kaum unter Kontrolle bekommen und es nur dadurch unterbrechen, indem er das Glas auf einen Zug leerte und den Barkeeper anwies, ihm einen Doppelten nachzureichen.

Inzwischen hatte Spock sich zu ihnen durchgerungen und fand seinen Platz neben Spiderman.

„Was wollen Sie darstellen, Spock," fragte Leonard und wusste nicht, ob er den Vulkanier einweisen oder sich vor Lachen auf den Boden werfen sollte.

Der Halbvulkanier zog eine Augenbraue hoch und da erst glaubte Pille es wirklich, dass er es war.

„Einen…" er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „Elfen," erklärte er ohne Emotion in der Stimme.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Leute!

Hier endlich das 2. Kapitel zu der Maskerade. Frisch vom Betan!

GermanTranslationProject: ui, thx fürs feedback *knuff*

Tiny: ja, irgendwie konnte ich mir pille nur in etwas normalem vorstellen oder was totaaal abgedrehtem. Naja, lief dann darauf hinaus ^^. *drück*

Viel Spaß!

- Kapitel 2 -

„Was wollen Sie darstellen, Spock", fragte Leonard und wusste nicht, ob er den Vulkanier einweisen oder sich vor Lachen auf den Boden werfen sollte.

Der Halbvulkanier zog eine Augenbraue hoch und da erst glaubte Pille es wirklich, dass er es war.

„Einen…", er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „Elfen", erklärte er ohne Emotion in der Stimme.

„Offensichtlich", murmelte Leonard und nahm schnell noch einen Schluck, um das in ihm aufsteigende Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Jim schlug ihm dabei so fest auf die Schulter, dass er husten musste. Aber dann konnte er nicht anders und besah sich Spock noch einmal in Ruhe. Von oben bis unten.

Meine Güte, das Kostüm passt wie die Faust aufs Auge, überlegte er. Woher hat er das nur?

Die Kostümierung fand sich bestimmt nicht im Kleiderschrank eines jeden Vulkaniers. Zur grünen Hose, die in hohen braunen Stiefeln endete, trug Spock ein auf alt getrimmtes weißes Hemd mit weiten Ärmeln. Darüber eine lederne braune Weste, die in der Taille von einem Gürtel gehalten wurde. An diesem hing ein langes Schwert und um seine Schulter trug Spock sowohl Köcher als auch einen auf alt getrimmten Sportbogen. Der Bogen unterschied sich von den altertümlichen nur dahingehend, dass seine Sehne fehlte. Diese, so wusste Leonard, war heutzutage energetisch und verband die Enden erst, wenn man ihn einschaltete mit einem blau leuchtenden Energiefaden. Zur Krönung hing über Spocks Schultern ein Cape aus grünem grobem Stoff.

„Herzallerliebst. Wie hat er Sie nur dazu überreden können?", fragte Pille Spock und fand, dass dieser Anblick dem heutigen Abend einen gewissen Sinn gab.

Wann schon sah man einen Vulkanier im Elfenkostüm?

„Das hat nichts mit Überredungskunst zu tun, denn mit Logik", antwortete Spock.

Pille konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, welche logische Argumentationskette des Captains Spock zu diesem Kostüm hatte bringen können. Aber eines musste er Jim lassen. Das war so ziemlich die glaubwürdigste Verkleidung, die er sich bei einem Vulkanier vorstellen konnte. Wenn man von einem Goblin absah. Oder einer Spitzohrfledermaus.

Tatsächlich entstammte ein Großteil der Aufmerksamkeit, die Spock mit seinem Kostüm auf sich zog nicht der Absurdität dieses paradox anmutenden Auftrittes, sondern viel mehr der Bewunderung.

Nicht wenige Frauen um sie herum warfen verstohlene Blicke auf Spocks spitze Ohren und seine edlen Züge. Pille fand es interessant. Elfenhafte Fantasiegestalten schienen auf der Erde mehr akzeptiert, denn Vulkanier.

Spock wandte sich um, als hinter ihm eine junge Schäferin im rosa Rüschenkleid mit Hirtenstock verlegen kicherte und rot anlief, als sie sich schnell von ihm wegdrehte. Der Halbvulkanier schien den Wirbel um ihn herum weder zu verstehen, noch schien er ihn zu stören. Aber Leonard wusste es besser! Er stellte sich vor, wie fremd diese Situation für den Ersten Offizier sein musste.

„Scheint so, als seien Sie der Renner, Spock. Wenn Sie Glück haben, bekommen Sie den Preis für das originellste Kostüm."

„Ich bezweifle, dass das Kostüm eines derartigen Preises würdig wäre", entgegnete er.

„Hey, was ist mit mir?", fragte Jim plötzlich dazwischen und breitete präsentierend die Arme aus.

„Ja, Jim. Ungemein sexy", murmelte Pille. „Leider nicht mal halb so auffällig. Ich fürchte, du hast dir ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten, wenn du auf den Preis gehofft hast."

Eigentlich hat Jim den Preis für die originelle Ausstaffierung von Spock verdient, überlegte Leonard weiter. Das war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in der Geschichte Starfleets, dass ein Vulkanier einen Maskenball besuchte. Dazu noch selbst verkleidet.

Ein großer, ungelenker Hund fiel plötzlich durch die Menge, geradewegs zu ihnen hindurch.

„Wow! Mann!", beschwerte sich Pille, als der Riesenhund ihn anrempelte und ihm fast das Glas aus der Hand schlug.

Spock war sofort zur Stelle, mit dem seiner Meinung nach Unvermeidlichen rechnend und packte den Verkleideten, drehte ihm in einer unglaublich schnellen Bewegung die Hände auf den Rücken und zog ihn von Jim und Pille zurück.

Jim kräuselte die Stirn. Das hier war so gar nicht seine Vorstellung eines Attentats. Von einem ungeschickten Köter angefallen…

Dafür erinnerte ihn aber die Art des Kostüms an eine Rasse, die dem neuesten Besatzungsmitglied der Enterprise namens Porthos sehr ähnelte.

„Scotty?", fragte er deshalb verblüfft.

Der Hund versuchte seinen Kopf zu schütteln und aus dem Kostüm erklang eine gedämpfte Stimme.

„Nein!"

Spock schien sich augenblicklich wieder zu entspannen und ließ den Hund los, der daraufhin unter Mühen versuchte seinen Riesenkopf mit den Kulleraugen abzunehmen.

Hikaru Sulu fand sich darunter, das schwarze Haar klebte ihm schweißnass an der Stirn. Er atmete heftig, als hätte er einen Marathon durch gestanden.

„Ich korrigiere mich", meinte Pille trocken. „Lt. Sulu hier, steht in Konkurrenz zu Ihnen."

Der Asiat war noch so sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Lungen mit frischer Luft zu füllen, dass er den Kommentar nicht wahrnahm.

„Hikaru, was hat Sie dazu geritten, sich DIESES Kostüm für den Ball auszusuchen?"

„Das… das war nicht meine… Idee", schnaufte dieser hart. „Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass der gute alte Admiral A. hier auftauchen würde, damit ich es Scotty heimzahlen kann."

Jetzt erkannte auch Pille die Ähnlichkeit des Kostüms mit dem geliebten Beagle Archers. Jim reichte Sulu mitleidig ein Bierchen von der Bar, damit dieser sich abkühlen konnte.

„Und womit hat Scotty das verdient, wenn man fragen darf?", hakte er nach.

Sulus Blick verdüsterte sich.

„Der Halunke hat die Order meines Kostüms umgeschrieben", zischte er und nahm das halbe Glas auf einen Zug. „Als ich es gemerkt habe, war nichts mehr zu machen, keine Kostüme mehr weit und breit."

„ER hat Ihnen dieses Kostüm bestellt?", lachte Leonard nun das erste Mal frei an diesem Abend.

„Nein, er hat mir das dort bestellt," Hikaru wies auf einen Mann neben einer irdischen Andorianerin am anderen Ende der Bar.

Er trug ein sehr umfangreiches Sumoringerkostüm. Pille und Jim prusteten los.

„Zum Glück hat der Kerl mit mir getauscht", murmelte Sulu.

„Ja, das war ein guter Tausch", spöttelte Pille.

„Ja, das war er", verteidigte sich Hikaru. „Wenn Archer hier auftaucht werde ich ihn in absoluter Anonymität daran erinnern, dass ein gewisser Ingenieur seinen Hund auf dem Gewissen hat."

Niemand hatte es Archer jemals erzählt, dass der kleine Porthos kurz nach dem Nero-Vorfall auf der Enterprise rematerialisiert hatte und seitdem ein geliebtes und geknuddeltes Mitglied der Mannschaft geworden war.

„Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können", brachte Kirk zwischen seinen Lachern hervor.

Sulu nickte und wollte sich wieder umwenden, um die Suche nach dem Admiral fortzusetzen, als er völlig erstarrte.

„Commander Spock?!" Seine Stimme war so voller Unglaube, als hätte er gerade seine gute ehrwürdige Großmutter bei einem nausikanischen Besäufnis ertappt.

„Lt. Sulu", grüßte Spock zurück.

Hikaru stockte der Atem und bevor er sich noch lächerlicher machen konnte, indem er stotternd den Auftritt des Commanders in Frage stellte, machte er sich lieber davon.

„Captain Kirk", grüßte es aber auch schon von einer anderen Seite her.

Die ruhende fließende Tenorstimme glitt durch den Raum und über das Gerede der vielen Leute.

Es war Admiral Pike, der zu ihnen gefunden hatte, um sich einen Drink zu besorgen.

„Dr. McCoy", fuhr er in der Begrüßung fort und als sein Blick nur einen kurzen Augenblick an Spock haften geblieben war. „Commander, ich bin erfreut Sie hier anzutreffen." Ein kleines geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel des Admirals.

Spock schien sich noch ein wenig mehr aufzurichten, um eine respektablere Haltung einzunehmen.

„Meine Anwesenheit war wegen neuerer Entwicklungen unentbehrlich," Spock nickte akkurat.

„Natürlich", bestätigte Pike diplomatisch mit einem undeutbarem Unterton. „Ein beeindruckendes Kostüm, Captain."

Jim stieg auf den Smalltalk ein, während Spock es begrüßte, dass die Aufmerksamkeit endlich einmal nicht auf ihm und seiner Erscheinung lastete. Aus genau diesem Grund hielt er sich auch galant zurück mit jeglicher Art von Konversation, um diesen Zustand nicht zu riskieren. Auch zu Admiral Pikes Kostüm kommentierte er nicht. Der schwarze Anzug war aus der Mode und die Melone auf dem Kopf, sowie das falsche Bärtchen über der Oberlippe, ließen Spock vermuten, dass er einen klassischen irdischen Schauspieler, namens Chaplin darstellen wollte.

Nachdem das Gespräch zwischen Kirk und Pike sich speichenlosen Motorrädern widmete, ließ Spock seinen Blick über die Schar von Verkleideten streifen. Es fand sich eine Vielzahl von Andorianern, was der diesjährige Hit zu sein schien. Aber auch merkwürdige Gestalten mit spitzen Zähnen und schwarzen weiten Umhängen wandelten umher, sowie einer Hand voll Hexen mit warzigen Nasen. Ein Haufen unterschiedlichster Tiere, Katzen, Vögel, Mäuse, Hasen… Hunde!

Aber es war eine gewisse bekannte Person, die Spocks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte.

Jim merkte sofort, dass sein halbvulkanischer Erster Offizier etwas entdeckt hatte, das sein Interesse weckte. Er versuchte, das Gespräch mit Pike ohne Pause fortzuführen, sah sich aber nach der Ursache um. Er konnte leider nicht ausmachen, was Spock sah, aber da drehte sich dieser auch schon zu ihnen um, zurückhaltend das Gespräch unterbrechend.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich einen Augenblick", bat er.

Die beiden Herren nickten ihm zustimmend zu, auch wenn Jim nur zu gerne gewusst hätte, warum.

Diesmal war es Spock, der sich umwandte, um die Gruppe zu verlassen, als er in jemanden hinein rannte. Oder vielmehr sofort stehen blieb, aber jemand in IHN rannte.

"Endschuldigung." Der junge Mann schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, als er sich wieder fing.

Es war, als sei er in eine Mauer gelaufen, fest und massiv. Seine Welt schwindelte einen Augenblick. Aber als er aufsah, bemerkte er, dass es keine Mauer gewesen war.

"C.c.c...Commander?" Reinster Unglaube lag in seiner Stimme.

Jim bemerkte nun auch den Neuankömmling und vor ihm bot sich ein verdrehtes Bild dar. Pavel Chekov hatte zu ihnen gefunden und stand sehr verwirrt drein blickend vor ihnen, Spock von oben bis unten musternd.

Chekov hatte ein Kostüm an, das ihn an Conan, den Barbaren erinnerte. Der Teenager wirkte sowieso schon schmal genug darinnen, aber neben dem stolzen, hoch gewachsenen Elfen maß er sich gerade zu schmächtig aus. Waren sie beide zwar Krieger des Fantasy-Genres, so schienen die Verhältnisse doch völlig verkehrt. Chekovs Streitaxt aus irgendeinem Kunststoff war nicht halb so beeindruckend, wie der große Bogen auf Spocks Rücken, der dem Lt. in Größe wahrscheinlich um nichts nachstand.

Zudem war das Barbaren-Kostüm zwar aufwendig gearbeitet, aber sicher eine Nummer zu groß und Chekovs jugendlicher Körper entbehrte noch einiger männlicher Muskeln und Markantheit.

Der Barbarenkrieger und der Elf starrten sich einen Augenblick gegenseitig an. Chekovs Gesichtsausdruck konnte man ablesen, dass er ähnlich wie Jim über diese Begegnung dachte und peinlich berührt war. Die Röte schoss ihm in den Kopf.

Spock dagegen schien es aufzugeben, die Situation und die Verlegenheit seines Gegenübers einschätzen zu wollen, nickte Pavel knapp zu und entzog sich der Situation. Jim bezweifelte, dass Spock wusste, wie großzügig er damit handelte.

"Lt. Chekov", sprach er ihn respektvoll an und damit wandte er sich auch schon ab und bahnte sich seinen Weg vorsichtig durch die Menge.

Chekov blieb zurück und ähnelte einem begossenen Pudel mehr, als Sulu in seinem Hundekostüm.

"Das war merkwürdig", bekannte Pille.

Genau aus der Richtung, in der Spock verschwunden war, erschien nun ein sichtlich angeheiterter Montgomery Scott.

"Pavel! Jetzt komm schon, dein Kostüm ist toll! Ich hab's nicht so gemeint", rief er dem Teenager nach und legte ihm freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter, als er ihn erreichte.

Pavel heiterte das nicht auf. Die peinliche Begegnung zwischen Chekov und Spock war Scotty wohl verborgen geblieben, auch wenn er mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter zeigte.

"Jim! War das..."

"Zum letzten Mal, ja, das war Spock," Kirk fragte sich, wie oft er das heute noch bestätigen musste.

"Und was zum Teufel", brachte Pille raus, als er sich Scotty besah.

Mit der Hand, in der er seinen Drink hielt, zeigte er auf den Ingenieur.

"Das sieht man doch!", beschwerte sich Scotty. "Ich bin ein Hotdog!"

Das war zu viel. Pille drehte sich um und lehnte sich schwer auf den Bartresen. Er würde sich den Rest des Abends nur noch mit dem Barkeeper abgeben.

"Das ist lächerlich", brummte er und winkte nach einem weiteren Drink.

Scottys rot angemaltes Gesicht strahlte glücklich in seinem hautengen rötlichen Ganzkörperanzug. Rechts und links an seinen Seiten waren zwei lange gelbe Brötchenhälften aus Schaumstoff befestigt, aus denen seine Arme ragten. Er schien recht zufrieden mit seiner Wahl. Jim prostete ihm zu.

"Hat Sulu etwa auch dein Kostüm vertauscht?", fragte er.

"Nein, warum?", reagierte Scott verblüfft, als er Pike in der Runde endlich wahrnahm. "Oh, Admiral!"

Ganz nach Maschineristenart reichte er ihm die Hand zu einem festen Händedruck. Jim wusste, dass der Ingenieur dies immer vorzog und mehr oder weniger unoffizielle Anlässe wie diesen dazu nutzte, sich vor den militärischen Gesten zu drücken.

Pike nahm das nicht übel.

"Mr. Scott, wie ich sehe, haben Sie Ihren Geschmack, was Speisen angeht trotz des Raumschiffessens noch nicht eingebüßt."

"Soll das ein Witz sein? Gegen Delta Vega ist die Raumschiffküche der reinste Gourmettempel!", frohlockte er gutgelaunt.

Chekov gesellte sich stumm neben Pille, der dem Teenager nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit entgegen brachte. Schwer lehnte er sich auf den Tresen, noch immer geknickt. Scotty kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Was ist mit ihm?", fragte er Jim und Pike.

"Nun, sagen wir es so", erwiderte er so leise wie möglich. "Die stolze Barbarenrasse hat den Krieg um Mittelerde an die Elfen verloren."

Scotty schaute ganz kurz zur Seite, als er nachdachte, aber dann schossen seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als er verstand, worauf Jim hinaus wollte. Mit den Lippen formte er ein großes "O".

"Wo ist er eigentlich hin?" Jim reckte den Kopf um den schwarzen Schopf seines ersten Offiziers auszumachen.

"Ich schätze, er sucht nach seiner Elfenmaid", grinste Scotty und plötzlich umspielte wieder dieses wissende Lächeln Admiral Pikes Lippen.

„So viel also zu seiner Sorge um mein Wohlergehen…"

STSTST

Spock konnte nicht wissen, dass die Offiziere, die er gerade zurück gelassen hatte, im Spaß seine tatsächliche Intention erraten hatten. Wenn auch er Nyota nicht als seine Maid bezeichnet hätte. Aber er hatte gerade Miss Chapel in der Menge gesehen, von der er wusste, dass sie zu Nyotas Begleiterinnen gehörte. Die Krankenschwester hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und setzte ihren Weg fort. Sie trug ein Kostüm, das Spock nicht zuordnen konnte. Es handelte sich um ein weißes knappes Kleidchen und eine weiße Haube mit einem roten Kreuz darauf. Dazu trug sie ein komisches Utensil um den Hals und hatte eine große Plastikspritze in der Hand.

Spock folgte ihr.

Sie schien eine ruhigere Nische des großen Saales angepeilt zu haben und als Spock dort zu ihr aufschloss, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass seine Annahme bezüglich der Begleitung Nyotas nicht irrtümlich gewesen war.

Besagte exotische Schönheit saß entspannt auf einem bequemen schwarzen Sofa. Ein langes silbernes Kleid wallte ihren schlanken Körper herab und umschmeichelte ihre katzenhafte Figur. Der Stoff war so fein, ihre langen Beine zeichneten sich gut darunter ab und wenn sie sich bewegte, glitzerte die oberste Schicht hell und funkelnd. Auch wenn das Kleid nicht ärmellos war, betonte es ihre faszinierenden weiblichen Reize. Das schwarze seidene Haar war elegant gewunden zu einer mittelalterlichen Frisur, umspielte das zarte Diadem auf ihrem Haupt.

Spock hielt nur sehr kurz inne, nahm diesen Anblick in sich auf, verwahrte ihn fest in seinem Gedächtnis. Dieser menschliche Augenblick ging vorüber, nur allzu schnell und er näherte sich der schwarzen Prinzessin.

STSTST

Nyotas Blick streifte zuerst weiter wieder zu ihrer Freundin, als ihr Gehirn verarbeitete, was sie gerade unbewusst in der Menge wahrgenommen hatte. Es war absurd, dachte sie, aber trotzdem sah sie augenblicklich noch einmal hin, um den Streich ihrer Phantasie auszumerzen.

„Spock?!" Der Ausruf war von Unglaube und Freude zugleich geprägt.

Das war kein Wunschdenken! Spock stand tatsächlich dort!

Erst dann begriff sie, dass seine Erscheinung nicht seiner üblichen entsprach. Nyota hielt in der Bewegung inne, aufzustehen, um ihn zu begrüßen und betrachtete ihren halbvulkanischen Freund.

In ihr stieg ein wohlig, warmes Gefühl auf, das sich kribbelnd in ihrer Magengegend nieder schlug. Wie er dort vor ihr stand, wie ein Held aus einem Märchenbuch! So hatte sie ihn noch niemals gesehen und sie konnte und wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, sich so in Gesellschaft zu präsentieren!

Die langen Lederstiefel reichten bis zu den Knien seiner gut proportionierten Beine und die taillierte Weste unterstrich seinen starken, geschmeidigen Körper. Ja, sie hob sogar seine kräftigen Schultern hervor. Der Bogen auf Spocks Rücken war beeindruckend und zog die Aufmerksamkeit der männlichen Besucher auf sich. Aber Nyota fand, seine edlen Gesichtszüge, die spitzen Ohren und die Augenbrauen taten das meiste zu seiner respektablen Erscheinung.

Sie fühlte, dass ihr die Luft eng wurde, als sie dieses mystische Wesen ansah. Schwarze, tiefgründige Augen zogen sie in ihren Bann. Ein schüchternes, aber aufforderndes Funkeln. Mut.

Und als plötzlich das Licht gedämmt wurde und das Orchester eine langsame, schwingende Melodie anspielte , streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus.

Ist das denn möglich? Überlegte sie, als wäre sie in einem Traum.

Sie wagte es und reichte ihm die ihre. Sanft aber bestimmt zog er sie zu sich, während Nyota ihre Freundinnen neben sich flüstern und kichern hörte. Er war hier! Er war hier bei ihr! Obwohl er sich so entschieden geweigert hatte! Sie spürte die Hitze seines Körpers, die natürliche Wärme der vulkanischen Physiologie. Seine Finger schlossen sich so entschlossen, aber sensibel um die ihren und dann führte er sie fort.

Nyota fragte sich, wohin, verweigerte sich jedoch nicht.

Wo Spock auch hintrat, schienen ihm die Leute nun den Weg freizumachen. Und als Uhura schon zweifelte, ob er sie hinüber zur Bar führen würde, blieb er plötzlich stehen. Mitten auf der Tanzfläche.

Unsicher sah sie sich um. War das sein Ernst? Seit wann begab er sich aus freien Stücken in den Mittelpunkt?

Galant verneigte er sich vor ihr in einer fließenden Bewegung, sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Da erkannte sie, was er vorhatte und ein roter Schimmer legte sich auf ihre Wangen. Sie vollführte etwas unsicher einen Knicks.

Er trat so nahe, wie sie es nur in der Zweisamkeit ihrer Quartiere wagten und nahm selbstsicher Tanzhaltung ein. Nyota rannte ein kaltheißer Schauer über den Rücken. Um sie herum machten die Leute unweigerlich Platz, als die Magie des Augenblickes sie zur Zurückhaltung rief.

Nyota nahm davon kaum etwas wahr, so gebannt war sie von dem, was geschah. Sie spürte seine Nähe, seinen Körper, seine Spannung. Den Atem anhaltend wartete sie, die Musik fühlend.

Und es war so eindeutig, wie Spock den ersten Schritt tat, dachte sie. Sogleich wusste sie, wo er seinen Fuß hinsetzen wollte, welche Richtung sein Oberkörper ihr vorgab. In sicherem Griff leitete er sie, im perfekten rhythmischen Einklang des dreiviertel Taktes dahin gleitend.

Die Leute um sie herum staunten über das junge, außergewöhnliche Paar, über den hellhäutigen Elfen, der dort so gefühlvoll über die Tanzfläche glitt. Einheit aus Haltung und Körperspannung und Selbstbeherrschung. Sein Gegenpart, die schwarze Prinzessin in konkretem Kontrast, das silberne Kleid sanft in der Bewegung schwingend.

STSTST

Auch Kirk gehörte zu den Staunenden. Er erwischte sich sogar dabei, dass ihm die Kinnlade herunter gefallen war. Dort war er, sein Erster Offizier, der emotionslose Vulkanier, und tanzte mit seiner heißen Freundin.

Und er selbst? Stand am Rande der Fläche in einer Schar Männer und staunte Bauklötze in die Luft.

Pille neben ihm sog scharf die Luft ein, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Bar weg auf die Tanzfläche konzentrierte.

„Das glaub ich ja einfach nicht", murmelte er mürrisch.

Spock tanzte perfekt und nicht nur das Grundkursprogramm. Selbstsicher setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, vollführte elegante Drehungen, anmutige Zögerwechsel, wenn es angebracht war. Dabei führte er Uhura so sicher, sie trat nicht einmal fehl. Die Figuren wiederholten sich nicht, so viele schien er zu kennen.

Als er sich in der Runde umsah, erkannte Jim nur staunende Gesichter. Scotty hatte zwar ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, schien aber genauso überrascht über Spocks bisher unbekanntes Talent, wie der Rest von ihnen.

Der einzige in der Runde, der ganz und gar nicht erstaunt schien, war Admiral Pike. Stattdessen sah er mit einem gewissen väterlichen Stolz auf das tanzende Paar. Jim wandte sich ihm zu und wies auf die beiden Tanzenden, die die Aufmerksamkeit des Saales innehatten.

„Unglaublich. Haben Sie gewusst, dass er tanzen kann?", fragte er.

Pike nickte, die Augen nicht von ihnen nehmend.

„Seit ganzen drei Tagen."

Jims Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Pike sah ihn wissend, lächelnd an.

„Drei Tage, Sir?", hakte Jim nach.

„Spock war schon immer ein außerordentlich gelehriger Student", bestätigte der Admiral nur. „Seit ich ihn kenne."

Damit also hatte Spock die letzten Tage zugebracht? Gewissen… STUDIEN?! Jim konnte das Grinsen nun nicht mehr von seinem Gesicht wischen.

_So berechenbar bin ich also, Spock? Sie haben das die ganze Zeit geplant? Sie Schlitzohr! So viel zu Ihrer Besorgnis um meine Sicherheit._

Gedanklich prostete er seinem Ersten Offizier zu und sah sich nach einer Tanzpartnerin für sich selbst um.


End file.
